The invention relates to track fittings and particularly to fittings used to attach the rear legs of aircraft seats to slotted seat tracks in the floor. Such fittings typically include a pair of spaced stud portions which are adapted to enter the track through wide openings and then be slid fore or aft by a distance equal to one-half the distance between the centers of the studs so they will underlie retaining lips on the track. A shear pin is also mounted on the fitting and is movable vertically so that it will be above the seat track when the stud portions are dropped into the wide slotted openings in the track and can be lowered into one of the wide openings after the stud portions are slid under the track lips by a distance of one-half the distance between a pair of openings. To prevent rattling of the fitting, it is known to provide various types of threaded fasteners which will move one portion of the fitting relative to other portions such that one or more portions will be forced into tight frictional contact with a portion of the seat track. In some fittings it is possible for the shear pin to be lifted and disengaged even though the anti-rattle fastener is still engaged. This type of fitting could permit the seat to appear to be firmly anchored to the floor, but would, of course, easily fail in a crash situation. The situation is especially serious with respect to those fittings in which the shear pin is at the rear of the fitting where it would be accessible to a curious passenger who might lift the pin from its detented locked position and leave it in its upper unlocked position. Since the anti-rattle fastener must be accessible to a seat installer, it is often directed to the rear where it can be unsightly to a passenger or where a separate cover member must be provided.